


sugar, spice, and everything nice

by munchmuffins



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending Universe, Bad attempt at fluff, Credence deserves better, Gen, Jacob adopted Credence, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchmuffins/pseuds/munchmuffins
Summary: It wasn’t until later when Jacob took the boy in that he understood what it felt like to make people happy.translated to Russian by VassaR: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4951431





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! first time around doing fluff-no pair fics because my poor baby credence deserves better. have a jacob-adopting-credence!au. (also i actually have no idea how time-turners work but let's pretend it does what it does here)

** SUGAR, SPICE, AND EVERYTHING NICE **

_A Credence Barebone, Jacob Kowalski (and Newt Scamander) fanfiction_

.

.

.

No one in the right mind would do this sort of thing when a nasty chap called Hitler is still running about.

 

To be fair, it was so long ago, no one really knew the war would come. There were days when he could come to the smell of grandma’s strudel, there were days he could listen to grandma going on and on about this bakery— _their bakery_ —and he remembered how starry-eyed she went, like Christmas lights.

 

He tried his hand at some of her recipes. The orange doughnuts were his specialty. He didn’t fare that bad on croissants and apple pies either. He wasn’t really fond of pies, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Jacob’s fond memories of her were filled with her smile after she took a bite of his pastries. What mattered was that she was happy.

 

It wasn’t until later when he took the boy in that he understood what it felt like to make people happy.

 

At first he was a timid little one, skinny as a bone. Boys like him belonged in an orphanage, especially one so small like him. He stammered when he talked and he hunched his back to make him smaller than he already was. He probably came here because he was hungry—the noises from his little tummy seem to think so—but, hey, an orange doughnut a day keeps a smile on a boy’s face.

 

He couldn’t help it. He signed some papers that he could barely skim through and _voila! –_ He soon learns that Credence could swallow more than he could chew.

 

Credence.

 

Well, his grandma always told him to believe (in turning the bakery real, but details, details).

 

He always thought it was a coincidence – who in the right mind would name a boy after the synonym of faith, much less when the world was starting to fall apart? It was a coincidence that he took Credence under his wing, when he found him at his doorstep under the pouring rain. He was carrying the heaviest suitcase he’s ever seen in his life – one full of silver eggs, it turned out.

 

What in the world told him to name him Credence, though?

 

Jacob shrugged. The stubby hands ushered the boy to sit by the foyer. He didn’t know he had a warm smile back then. He was busy with his eggs and flour, a glass of buttermilk and a spoonful of sugar, a dash of cinnamon. Credence was stuffing his mouth full with cookies and they were the greatest meal he’s ever had.

 

It was what made him realize, you see. It’s what drove him to finally build the bakery to this day. It’s the best that he could offer to the world, to the men from the canning factory, to all the unhappy people, to Credence, and yet it meant more to everyone than he would ever know.

 

Jacob Kowalski always did have his dream. Credence was what _he_ gave Jacob to keep on believing.

 

Newt Scamander tapped the Time-Turner around his neck, watching Frank pour the Obliviate potion in the storm. The laws are different here in America, with wizards not allowed to have contact with their No-Majs, which meant that no one was looking out for his friend Kowalski. The wizard thought he was just repaying a favor, but he kept rewinding the same years again and maybe he really was looking for the best possible outcome. For his Muggle friend, for the Obscurial, and mostly, for everyone else involved. Even Newt loves a happy ending every now and then.

 

Frank screeched and flew down the suitcase when the skies started to clear. Newt turned the sand time back to 1926, where he could see Kowalski’s bakery standing where his old home should be. His pastries looked as ravishing as they’ve always been and there was a string of queue on his entryway, but there was a smidge of difference this time.

 

He saw Credence from behind the glass window, behind the _fondant au chocolat,_ with an apron around his form and white powder on each of his sides, nursing a batch of sugar biscuits on display. Jacob was manhandling the cashier with a wide toothy grin. The wizard waited until sundown when the line started to die down with only two customers left. This was the best outcome, he could tell, because Jacob leapt his way to his foster son’s arms and hugged the life out of him. It wasn’t enough to make Credence crack those furrowed brows, but when a loud cry of ‘ _come hug your old man, boy!’_ was heard, the teenager let out a laugh before wrapping his arms around Kowalski.  

 

The Obliviate potion might have wiped Jacob’s memory of magic, but he could never be too careful with Credence. His next move was to book a trip to Arizona, to bring the thunderbird home at last. After all, no one in the right mind would do this sort of thing when an endangered species needed his help most.

 

Newt made a run for it and he never looked back.

 

He never noticed the faint smile on Credence’s face.

 

 

 

 


End file.
